


Just for Christmas, I Swear

by toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, how many Deadpool references can i make in one fic, i don't know either but lets find out, shoestring plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: Rather than face the embarrassment of going to the company Christmas party alone, Dante has called in a favor with an old friend. But Sephiroth has other plans and won’t let this opportunity slip by without giving it a squeeze.





	1. The 22nd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NeverSurrender).



Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children was busy for a Saturday night. A fog of smoke hung under the fluorescent lights, stinking of cigarettes, cigars, and a cocktail of e-juice flavors that were sickeningly sweet. The music was drowned out by the sound of lowly-murmured conversations and the occasional fist-fight that broke the otherwise calm of the mercenary hotspot. Sephiroth hardly noticed his surroundings, his Mako-teal ophidian eyes skimming the binder of available jobs. He heard cheers as someone came in from some job or another, but he ignored them as the sound had become so regular at this point that it was white noise. 

His eyes did lift, though, as a double shot glass was set in front of him. The concoction was a full shot of Bailey’s Irish Cream and a full shot of Kahlua with swirl of whipped cream on top.

The soldier sat up in interest as the other man sat across from him. Dante grinned at him, the devil-hunter’s smile infectious enough that Sephiroth couldn’t help but smile in return. Dante had gotten himself a whiskey on the rocks.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the drink, lifting it up to inspect. “Gift, bribe, or assassination attempt?”

Dante sighed heavily, turning his tumbler in his hand in a nervous fidget. “I need a favor.”

“Do you always start your negotiations with a Blowjob?”

He bowed his head to run his fingers through his hair in annoyance and embarrassment. Sephiroth chuffed as he watched Dante’s ears turn red. “C’mon man! This is serious!” Dante exclaimed as he sat up again, his snowy white locks fluffed into disheveled feathers. 

“Very well then.” Sephiroth downed the double shot in a single swallow, sighing in satisfaction as he set the empty glass between them. Smirking, the soldier wove his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. “I’m listening.”

The devil hunter leaned back against the plush cushion of the booth. “Alright, so…” All good stories seemed to start with that phrase. “We’re having this Christmas party at the shop on Christmas Eve, and the girls...Well, the girls have been giving me shit as of late because they hooked up and they’re convinced I’m single.”

Sephiroth could see where this was going. “Let me guess. You want me to pretend that I’m your...partner? Significant other?”

“Boyfriend.”

“You want me to pretend that I’m your boyfriend for this party, so that your fellow devil hunters will refrain from further tormenting you.”

Dante thought about it, then nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“Wait, what?”

“This is a job, like any other. What will you pay me for this service?”

“Can...can I just say I owe you one? You know I don’t have much money.”

“A favor in exchange for a favor…” Sephiroth pretended to mull it over, just to watch the devil hunter sweat a little. “Dare I ask, how far down the long line of mercenaries am I?”

The hunter in red looked away guiltily. “I’ve got one last person I planned on asking. Sephy, I’m  _ begging _ you, don’t make me ask Wade. We both know he’ll do it for free.”

“And yet you have reservations?”

His blush returned. “As much as I joke about being a man’s man, I’m not sure I’m ready to get my ass ripped into by a dude who looks like an ancient avocado had hate sex with a melted wax testicle. And this isn’t just any other normal hate sex. This is like revenge vendetta hate sex.”

Sephiroth chuckled at the accurate description of the mercenary hotspot’s mascot. “Very well then,” the soldier agreed with a polite nod. “In exchange for a future favor, I will pretend to be your boyfriend.”

“Just for Christmas,” Dante added a little too quickly.

He shrugged. “Just for Christmas.”

Dante slapped the tabletop in excitement. “Thank you so much. You’re not going to regret this, I swear! Hey…” He patted down his pockets, then found what he was looking for, pulling out his phone. “Gimme your number.” 

Chuffing quietly at the other man’s enthusiasm, Sephiroth drew his own phone from it’s pocket. The two exchanged phones to type in their numbers among the other’s contacts. Dante’s list of contacts was rather short, and Sephiroth found himself feeling a little jealous that they were mostly women. He said nothing though as he accepted his phone and handed back Dante’s. 

Almost as soon as the device touched his hand, Dante’s phone began to ring. He scowled at the name on the caller ID, but he didn’t answer it immediately. Instead, he offered Sephiroth a weak smile. “I gotta take this, but I’ll text you later tonight, alright?”

“Not if I text you first,” Sephiroth mused, his Mako-teal eyes travelling down Dante’s form and back up again to meet his gaze. The soldier smirked to himself as Dante blushed, as if knowing the thoughts Sephiroth was having. 

“R-right. Okay...uh...Bye!”

“No kiss?”

Dante stumbled a bit. His blush brightened to match his coat. “No way!” He grinned. “We haven’t even been on a date yet!” When he realized he’d said that a little too loudly, he had to explain to himself to some of the other mercenaries that were listening in. “We’re fake-dating.” This earned Dante enough nods of understanding that Sephiroth wondered how many others had had to do the same thing. Or were secretly readers of trope fiction. Sephiroth smiled to himself, watching Dante go until the devil hunter disappeared behind the closed door.

So much for a boring holiday.


	2. Planning Their First Date

Saturday, December 22, 2018

(D) (hey) 11:41 PM

(D) (u up?) 11:42 PM

11:43 PM (Yes, I’m still awake.) (S)

11:43 PM (How’d the job go?) (S)

(D) (easy elimination job) 11:44 PM

(D) (shit pay tho) 11:44 PM

(D) (wat r u doin tomorow) 11:44 PM

_Buying you a dictionary,_ Sephiroth thought with a scowl as his thumbs hovered over the keyboard on his phone’s screen.

11:45 PM (I didn’t have any plans. Why? Were you wanting to meet up?) (S)

(D) (ye) 11:45 PM

11:47 PM (What did you have in mind?) (S)

The little (. . .) bubble came and went for several minutes. Sephiroth smiled to himself, imagining his “boyfriend” was having difficulty settling on what he wanted to say. Or the thick-thumbed hunter was drunk texting and having difficulty typing in general. The soldier couldn’t decide which was more humorous and decided that it was a mix of both: Dante was shy _and_ drunk.

(D) (meetup @ mall?) 11:53 PM

11:54 PM (That would be fine with me. A little crowded for a first date, but I don’t mind.) (S)

11:54 PM (I’m available all day. What time works for you?) (S)

(D) (iunno sumtime aftr 1) 11:55 PM

(D) (im prolly gunna sleep in late) 11:55 PM

(D) (ill text u whn i wake up) 11:56 PM

11:56 PM (It’s sweet to know that I’ll be the first thing you think of when you wake up.) (S)

Again, that ellipsis bubble appeared again as Dante typed and deleted, typed and deleted, typed and deleted his thoughts. Sephiroth amused himself with the thought that showing the slightest bit of affection broke the poor boy’s brain until only a blushing, stuttering mess remained.

(D) (watevr) 12:05 AM

(D) (c u 2moro) 12:05 AM

12:06 AM (Sweet dreams, darling. <3) (S)

Read 12:06 AM


	3. The 23rd

Sephiroth wore his old camo BDU to the mall. He knew from past experience that Dante had a thing for seeing the soldier in his gear, and while he knew the black leather and steel pauldrons turned heads, Sephiroth wanted something a little more casual for their first date. His jacket hung off the back of his chair as he sat in the food court, reading a book on his phone while he waited. His legs were stretched out to rest his heavy boots on a chair, and his long, silver hair was pulled into a loose braid. His dog-tags sparkled against his plain white t-shirt. His wallet was in one of the numerous pockets of his cargo pants.

Dante, however, was far less subtle in his choice of attire for the day. Though in Dante’s defense, Sephiroth would have been able to spot the devil hunter in a crowded room easily, even without his trademark red coat. The soldier smiled to himself as he put his phone on sleep mode and pocketed it, removing his boots from the chair to allow his date to sit. As well as his red coat, Dante was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and jeans that hugged his hips in all the right ways. It was truly a shame he insisted on wearing that coat, Sephiroth mused as his eyes skimmed over the hunter. He noted the guitar bag strapped to Dante’s back and knew better. 

The manilla folder slapped onto the surface of the food court table, though,  _ was  _ a surprise. Sephiroth knew a case file when he saw one and sat up in interest. “Bringing work with you on our date, Dante? For shame.”

“It’s not work!” Dante stuttered, blushing a bit. “And this isn’t a date!”

“Oh? Why is it not a date?”

“You haven’t bought me a drink yet.”

“A mistake easily rectified.”

“No, no! Don’t get up yet! Can we...can we just catch up first?”

“My boyfriend wants a drink, so I’m buying him a drink.” 

Dante sulked in the chair, sinking back in it. “Whatever…”

Smirking, Sephiroth strutted victoriously to the Starbucks kiosk and bought them both a drink. As he came back to their table, he caught Dante looking away quickly and smirked to himself, hoping and knowing that the red hunter had been checking him out. He said nothing as he handed Dante his Serious Strawberry Frappuccino®. Sephiroth cradled his plain hot chocolate in both hands, letting the heat of the liquid warm him.

“Now then. We are officially on a date,” Sephiroth declared with a smirk.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dante replied with a blush, sipping at his own with a childish pout.

He chuckled to himself. “All joking aside...How have you been? I can only assume your ridiculous shop has been successful, since I haven’t seen you at the Hellhouse in quite some time. How long has it been? Years?”

“It’s a private business! And yeah...It’s...It’s been about three years since I had to take a job at the Hellhouse.” Dante ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on the table and the file between them. “A rough fucking three years.”

“I read about the Temen-ni-Gru incident. I’m sorry.”

The hunter shook his head and shrugged in the same gesture. “Don’t be. It’s not like it was your fault. Honestly, the Mallet Island job was way worse. And I’ve got a few leads on something big brewing off the coast of Italy, but it’s still hear-say and rumors so far.”

“The Order of the Sword.”

Dante nodded. “Yeah. You’ve heard about that?”

“We’ve heard some funny things as well, but no one has taken a job in that area yet to confirm anything. Still, a cult based around your father is worth investigating, even if all you have is rumors.”

“Rumors don’t pay bills, unfortunately.”

“I’ve heard you’ve become...picky in your choice of clients.”

“That’s a freedom you get running your own business. You can pick and choose your cases.”

“I’m sure the credit card companies will disagree with you on that.”

Dante laughed weakly. “Listen, I’m just glad I bought the place when it was still cheap. Otherwise I’d have to give up working my own hours and being my own boss.”

“Are you truly your own boss?” 

“Damn right I am. Hey! Don’t give me that look!”

Sephiroth smiled into his cup of cocoa. “I can’t imagine what you could possibly mean.”

The conversation faded into a brief, comfortable silence. As much as he enjoyed Dante’s presence, Sephiroth’s eyes kept wandering to the file between them. 

“So if that’s not work, dare I ask?”

Dante hop-scooted his chair over to sit beside Sephiroth. The sudden nearness of the hunter made Sephiroth bold. Bold enough to put his arm behind Dante as they huddled over the file. The devil hunter either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, as he opened the folder and flipped through typed pages produced from an antique typewriter. Sephiroth could almost guess it’s vintage, based on the font and how some of the letters hung from the invisible lines.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, so I typed up our history together.”

“Our...history?”

“Yeah. Like how long we’ve been ‘dating’, all the ‘dates’ we’ve been on, our anniversary, shit like that.”

“Should I have gotten you something caffeinated?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’ll make it.”

Sephiroth felt himself scowling as he skimmed and flipped through the pages. While he was impressed that Dante had gone to all this thought and trouble… “I’m not sure I approve of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Trish and Lady are as clever as you describe them to be, they’ll see through the lies rather easily. They’ll know for sure that we haven’t been dating for…” He turned back to the page that had their anniversary on it and did the mental math. “Almost six months.” The soldier shook his head and closed the file, pushing it away. Sephiroth half turned in his seat to face the devil hunter, who only now seemed to notice just how close they’d become. His pretty sky blue eyes were wide and only seemed more blue against the shy pink of Dante’s blush. Sephiroth smiled sweetly at him. “When was the last time you were in a relationship with someone, Dante?”

“It’s...been a while,” he admitted, looking away.

“And when you were in that relationship, how often did you talk about your significant other?”

Dante made a face, his lips and eyebrows scrunching in a childish pout. 

“So you see, if we truly had been dating for so long, no lies would be needed because the girls would already  _ know _ that we are dating.”

“What do we do then? I mean, what do we say when they start asking questions?”

“We tell them the truth,” Sephiroth answered with a shrug. “We are two battle buddies feeling a little lonely during the holidays, and you offered to bring me as your plus one to the company party. We only  _ just _ started dating.” 

“You  _ do _ remember that we’ve agreed to be  _ fake _ dating, right? Just for Christmas?”

“Does the idea of  _ actually _ dating bother you that much?”

Dante’s attention bounced between the file folder and the drink Sephiroth had bought him. He turned the cup over and over, fidgeting with it as he stewed on the soldier’s words.  _ Have I hit a nerve? _ Sephiroth wondered. He said nothing, not wanting to discourage or frighten the boy further. 

After several minutes of contemplative quiet, Dante answered. He picked up the papers and squared them neatly before setting them in the folder. Sephiroth watched in silent surprise as the hunter took the folder to the nearest trash can and slid the envelope through the lid. Sephiroth half-expected to hear a shredder going off, but was otherwise pleased with the shy smile on Dante’s face as he returned to the table, tucking a stray lock of snow white hair behind his ear.

“Well, I guess we’re dating now. Since we’ve met a couple of the requirements for dating already.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We exchanged numbers, bought each other drinks. I guess all that’s left now is to hold hands in public and kiss.”

“Two tasks that are easily accomplished.”

Dante blushed at the thought.

Smirking to himself, Sephiroth stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket, tying it around his waist with a sturdy knot. He offered his hand to Dante, but the devil hunter looked between it and Sephiroth’s Mako-teal eyes.

“Just for Christmas,” Dante reiterated. “After the party, I’m dumping your ass.”

Again Sephiroth shrugged. “That suits me.”

“Well then…” Dante grinned a bit awkwardly and stepped beside Sephiroth, letting his hand slip into the soldier’s. “Lead the way,  _ boyfriend. _ ”

Sephiroth locked eyes with his date as he brought Dante’s hand to his lips, kissing the devil hunter’s knuckles lightly. “With pleasure, my dear.”

He smirked with pride as Dante blushed shyly and looked away at something else,  _ anything _ other than Sephiroth’s eyes. Chuckling to himself, Sephiroth led the way, hand-in-hand, through the mall labyrinth. 

They spent the afternoon doing laps through the massive building, pulling one another into various shops each time they spotted something in a window that piqued their interest. The more they held hands, Sephiroth noticed, the more comfortable Dante seemed to become each time he reached again for his boyfriend after having to let go to pick something up off the shelf or pay for something. And for someone with so little money to his name, Dante was generous in his purchasing; the devil hunter bought gifts for the girls, for Enzo and Morrison, and even for Sephiroth himself, though making the excuse to be alone to do so was more amusing to the soldier than the fact that Dante had bought him a pair of novelty socks. While Dante was in the bathroom, Sephiroth slipped back to Spenser’s to make a purchase of his own.

On their second lap, they stopped to buy soft pretzels to munch on as they window-shopped and caught up on missed time. On their third lap, Dante’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He had to let go of Sephiroth’s hand to check it and pouted.

“I have to get back to the shop,” Dante grumbled as he texted back. He smiled weakly at Sephiroth. “Work calls.”

“Would you like me to walk with you to your car?”

Dante shrugged, pocketing his phone once more and letting his hand slip back into Sephiroth’s. “Sure.”

This time Dante led the way, pulling his companion toward the exit for the parking lot through the food court once more. He stopped short when Sephiroth did, the soldier’s eyes pointed up.

“What is it?”

The hunter followed his boyfriend’s gaze to the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door they were about to go through. His shy blush returned as he met Sephiroth’s knowing smile.

“Nuh-uh.”

“It’s tradition.”

“No way.”

“You  _ are _ my boyfriend.”

“Not happening!”

“I expect that the girls will have a trap placed in the shop as well for the party. Somewhere with plenty of traffic, much like here. We’ll be expected to kiss.”

“Yeah, but what if  _ I’m _ not ready for that yet!”

Sephiroth sighed. “Very well then.” Once more he brought Dante’s hand to his lips, kissing Dante’s knuckles sweetly. “There.”

Dante shifted on his feet back and forth for a moment before closing the distance between them. Sephiroth was so startled by the hunter’s decision that he didn’t resist as Dante brought a hand to his cheek and lightly kissed Sephiroth’s lips. The devil hunter was out the door and walking away before Sephiroth could fully comprehend what had just happened. But as realization sank in, Sephiroth smiled to himself. 

He could still feel the warmth of Dante’s hand and the tingle of his lips on his own long after he left the mall and their date had ended.


	4. The Dick Pic Incident

Sunday, December 23rd, 2018

(D) (sorry 4 leaving like dat) 9:45 PM

9:46 PM (That’s alright.) (S)

(D) (i didnt want u 2 think i wuz ditching u) 9:46 PM

9:47 PM (It’s okay, Dante. I understand. I’m not upset.) (S)

(D) (u sure? cuz i feel bad) 9:47 PM

9:47 PM (I’m sure. It’s okay.) (S)

(D) (ok) 9:48 PM

(D) (if u say so) 9:48 PM

(D) (still feel bad) 9:49 PM

9:49 PM (You can make it up to me at the party. ;) ) (S)

(D) (haha) 9:49 PM

(D) (we’ll see) 9:50 PM

(D) (so…) 9:52 PM

9:55 PM (So?) (S)

(D) (wat did u get me 4 xmas? XD) 9:56 PM

9:56 PM (It’s a secret. lol That’s the whole point.) (S)

9:56 PM (Why? Was there something special you wanted?) (S)

(D) (a feather) 9:57 PM

9:57 PM (A feather?) (S)

(D) (ye) 9:57PM

(D) (from ur wing) 9:58 PM

9:58 PM (Dare I ask, why?) (S)

(D) (just cuz) 9:59 PM

9:59 PM (So you want a feather from my wing...for no reason?) (S)

(D) (ye) 9:59 PM

(D) (*grabby hands*) 10:00 PM

(D) (gimme) 10:00 PM

10:01 PM (How about I send you something else to think of me by?) (S)

(D) (like wut) 10:01 PM

MMS 10:03 PM (S)

(D) (. . .) 10:04 PM

10:04 PM (I’m sorry. Too soon for dick pics?) (S)

(D) (maybe lol) 10:06 PM

10:06 PM (I see. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.) (S)

10:07 PM (You’re welcome to delete that.) (S)

(D) MMS 10:15 PM

10:16 PM (Oh my…) (S)

10:16 PM (Is that an offer? Or are you teasing me?) (S)

(D) (lol) 10:17 PM

(D) (y?) 10:17 PM

(D) (lookin forward to a “white” christmas?) 10:18 PM

10:18 PM (I certainly am now.) (S)

10:19 PM (What time should I “come” to the party tomorrow?) (S)

(D) (lame pun is lame) 10:19 PM

10:20 PM (Forgive me. I’m a little distracted.) (S)

(D) (like it that much huh?) 10:20 PM

10:21 PM (I’ll certainly be thinking about it all night tonight.) (S)

(D) (subtle) 10:21 PM

(D) (party’s at 5) 10:21 PM

(D) (Lady says byob) 10:22 PM

10:22 PM (I’ll bring wine.) (S)

(D) (lol) 10:22 PM

(D) (wat) 10:23 PM

(D) (no hard liquor?) 10:23 PM

10:23 PM (No.) (S)

10:24 PM (I don’t want to spoil my evening with you.) (S)

(D) (lol) 10:24 PM

(D) (the only thing hard is you?) 10:24 PM

10:25 PM (Well, I certainly am now.) (S)

Read 10:25 PM


	5. The 24th

Sephiroth arrived at Devil May Cry at promptly 4:45PM, a bottle of wine cradled in one arm and a shopping bag of small gifts in his other hand. Dante had never specified what to wear, or if the party was formal, semi-formal, or casual. If there were drinks, then at it’s bare minimum, it was a cocktail party. Or at least, that had been Sephiroth’s logic as he dressed himself for the party. Passing the tall shop-front windows, Sephiroth could see the extent of the decorations waiting within. He paused at the sight of the massive Christmas tree taking up much of the window space. It was a faux white tree with red, blue, black, and gold decorations. Strings of twinkling lights adorned the inside of the shop as well, and a single, solemn white candle was lit in the smaller window beside the door. If there was meaning to it, Sephiroth would have to ask because he didn’t know it immediately.

Trish opened the door for him, since his hands were full. Seeing her in her black and gold beaded cocktail dress made Sephiroth feel better in his own decision on what to wear, and the two greeted each other with courteous nods and kindly exchanged words. She took the bottle of wine and bag of gifts from him to let him take his coat off and hang on the rack beside Dante’s red duster. 

Sephiroth’s long silver hair was contained in an elegant ponytail by a black ribbon tied in a neat bow. With Trish in her cocktail dress and Lady in a gold embellished white pantsuit, Sephiroth didn’t feel out of place in his own black suit. His tie hung around his neck untied. It had been a hopeful afterthought, thrown on at the last second before he walked out the door. 

He didn’t immediately see Dante, and seeing Sephiroth, Lady cupped her hands around her mouth to shout up to Dante’s bedroom door. “Hey Dante! Your boyfriend’s here!”

The door upstairs cracked open, letting out only a thin strip of dim yellow from the single dying bulb in his room. “I’ll be down in a second!”

Sephiroth smirked to himself. “You’d best come downstairs now,  _ boy _ , or I will be forced to come up myself!”

There was a brief moment of hesitation before the door opened all the way. _Please be the red cocktail dress,_ Sephiroth prayed. He’d seen Dante wear it once during an undercover mission. The devil hunter had worn it well. It hugged his hips and body, and had that delicious slit that ran from ankle to thigh. _Please be the red cocktail dress._ _Please be the red cocktail dress. Please be…_

He was disappointed as Dante came out of his room,  _ not  _ wearing the red cocktail dress. However, Sephiroth was pleased with the sight of his boyfriend in a plain red button-down shirt tucked into black dress pants. Like Sephiroth, Dante wore a tie around his neck left untied as he struggled to roll up his cuffs to a comfortable, casual elbow length. He came down the stairs, not really looking up until he hit that bottom step and lifted his gaze to meet Sephiroth’s. Dante startled for a moment, and the soldier raised an eyebrow at him.

“Have you never seen me in a suit?” Sephiroth asked as Dante came up to him. 

Dante’s arm slid easily around Sephiroth’s waist, pulling him closer. His eyes flicked from Sephiroth’s lips to his eyes. “I usually try to avoid business meetings. Ties aren’t my thing.”

Sephiroth curled a finger around the strip of fabric hanging from Dante’s shoulder, letting it slip over his finger. “I can tell.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you going to kiss me already?”

“Mm...I thought you weren’t ready for that yet.”

“Maybe I am now.”

“Was that little early present I sent you that inspiring?”

“Maybe.”

Sephiroth needed no further encouragement. He closed his eyes and touched Dante’s lips to his own in a soft, brief kiss. It was a moment of heaven and bliss wrapped up in one, and in that moment, Sephiroth could taste the sweetness of strawberry chapstick and the burn of liquid courage. As he pulled away, Dante’s eyes fluttered open.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not drunk. Just...loosened up.”

“Is that why you’re suddenly so bold?”

Dante let his eyes fall again to Sephiroth’s lips. “Would you rather I be shy and cold?”

“I’d rather you be yourself. That  _ is _ why I’m dating you.”

“It’s alright, Seph. I’m still completely sober.”

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at him.

The hunter rolled his eyes. “Alright, ninety-nine percent sober.”

“That’s better. But…” He cupped Dante’s backside and gave him a squeeze, satisfied by the hunter’s squeak and blush. “No more alcohol. I want you to be you still when the night is over.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself. We only just started kissing. I haven’t agreed to anything.”

“Yet.” Sephiroth gave him a wink and let go, casting Trish, who had a look on her face that was both surprise and excitement, a polite smile before heading to the kitchen. 

Patty was hard at work, standing on a stepstool over a double-boiler on the stove as she stirred the thick chocolate to keep it from burning. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and out of her way in a thick braid decorated with sparkling snowflake clips, and she wore an apron over her white and gold party dress. Sephiroth leaned over her to see what she was working on.

“Isn’t it a little late to be making fudge?” Sephiroth asked.

“They’re not for  _ you _ ,” she snapped back with a glare. “They’re for Santa. They’ll be done in time for him, you’ll see.”

“Doesn’t Santa usually take milk and cookies?”

“It’s called variety, Sephiroth.” She turned her nose up at him. “Wouldn’t  _ you _ get bored if all you got was milk and cookies?”

He chuckled lowly to himself. “No, I suppose you’re right.”

“Damn right I am.”

“It’s not ladylike to cuss, Miss Patricia.”

“First off, Patty’s fine. Secondly, tell that to Lady and Trish. They both cuss all the time!”

“They’re allowed to.” 

“So am I!”

“Somehow I doubt Dante would agree with that sentiment.”

“Hmph!” Patty puffed her cheeks in protest, going back to her candy making.

Sephiroth smiled to himself, deciding not to prod the child further. She had a rather intimidating knife laid out next to the cookie pan, and the soldier had a feeling that she not only knew how to use it, but wouldn’t hesitate to use it either if further provoked. Instead, the soldier grabbed himself a paper plate and perused the buffet line of finger foods and hors d'oeuvres that were a mix of catered and home made. 

Dante came into the kitchen and slid up behind Sephiroth, wrapping an arm around the soldier’s waist to pull him into a light kiss. The devil hunter hugged Sephiroth’s waist and rested his chin on the soldier’s shoulder, making movement difficult as Sephiroth shuffled down the buffet line. 

“Where’s the wine, love?” Dante asked.

“Lady put it in the freezer to chill,” Patty answered without even looking back at them. 

He stole one last squeeze and kiss on Sephiroth’s cheek before letting go, opening the fridge to get the wine out. Sephiroth’s bottle, another bottle of wine, and a bottle of sparkling cider were set out, and Dante opened each one at a time. He set a champagne glass filled with sparkling cider next to Patty. The child chirped a quiet “thank you” before Dante set the bottle down to pour two glasses. The two men left the kitchen in favor of the shop’s main room. Sephiroth sat at an end of the couch, and Dante sat beside him, setting his boyfriend’s glass of wine on the coffee table. Dante’s arm rested along the back of the couch, and he was half-turned toward Sephiroth with one leg crossing over the other.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Sephiroth noted, holding up a small square of cheese. He popped it into Dante’s open mouth, the devil hunter chuckling quietly to himself.

The red demon shrugged. “I’ve always liked Christmas. You know that.”

“I find it amusing and ironic that a devil should enjoy such religious festivities.”

“Half-devil,” Dante corrected him. “And just because the Christians appropriated Yule and Saturnalia doesn’t make Christmas a demon-repulsive holiday. Shit, Dad fucking loved Christmas when I was a kid. He was way into it more than Mom was.”

Sephiroth watched him with interest, listened with interest. It wasn’t often Dante spoke so freely of his family. He smiled a bit, popping a topping-laden cracker into Dante’s mouth. As Dante chewed on the food, Sephiroth chewed on what question to ask to get him to open up further. “A demon and a witch celebrating Christmas...I’m sure your household was far more festive than any common family’s.”

Dante nodded, lifting a hand to cover his mouth until he swallowed. “Yeah,” he finally croaked after swallowing. The demon hunter sipped some wine to clear out the last dry flakes of cracker from his mouth before trying again. “Yeah, the manor was crazy after the first of the month. Since we had the biggest place, Mom’s coven came over for rituals and shit. The other witches brought their families, husbands, wives, and kids; Verge and I barely had a quiet moment with the other kids running around. When either of us got overwhelmed, we ran and hid somewhere until we calmed down. A couple of the coven girls took turns corralling the kids and made us play games for chocolate coins and small gifts. But yeah...There was this massive fuck-off tree in the foyer that took us hours to decorate. Every day, there were more and more presents under it. I wanted to peek, but Verge didn’t let me.” Dante chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head at the memory. “And the food...Oh my  _ god _ , there was sooo much food, and you could smell it all throughout the house. No matter what was going on, we knew Mom was in the kitchen, either elbow deep in cooking or orchestrating the other girls for the feast. Another little girl saw the first snowflake fall, and after that, we gathered at the windows and just watched the snow. Mesmerised by it. I think the grown ups were glad that we were finally quiet, because they didn’t even try to pull us away until dinner was ready.”

The soldier chuffed quietly. “There’s something enchanting about watching falling snow.”

“Yeah. It’s a lot nicer out in the county too. Like, here in the city it’s nice to watch, but it gets all dirty and gross pretty fast. But if you go south by a couple of county lines, the snow is just nicer. Go too far down south, though, and all you’ll get is rain.”

Sephiroth set aside the empty plate and grabbed Dante’s legs, giving his calves a gentle tug. Dante took the hint and lifted his legs to drape across Sephiroth’s lap. He handed Sephiroth a glass of wine and held his up in a toast between the two of them.

“To the ghosts of Christmases past,” Dante said.

“And to the promise of Christmases future,” Sephiroth replied.

The devil hunter grinned a bit as he tapped his wine glass against Sephiroth’s and the two drank.

“I can only hope that I will be here to see those Christmases,” Sephiroth added with a sigh.

Dante blinked at him. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

He smiled to himself. “That’s...nevermind.”

The red demon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Trish and Lady came around to sit at the other couch across the coffee table from them. Each of the ladies had their own plate of food and glass of wine. 

“I take it Miss Patty is still working on her fudge,” Sephiroth addressed them.

“She’s close to being done,” replied Trish, crossing a long leg over the other at the knee. It would have been elegant and seductive, had Sephiroth a taste for women. Instead, at most he could say that Trish was beautiful, but not enough to tempt him. “She’s pouring it out now into the cookie sheet.”

“And Enzo and Morrison?” Dante asked.

Lady sighed and shook her head. “There was a snowstorm up in the northeast. We won’t be seeing Enzo for a few days. And Morrison is out chasing leads still.”

Dante pouted. “So it’s just the four of us then?”

“Five!” Patty corrected as she came in with her own plate of snacks and glass of sparkling cider. She set her food and glass on the coffee table, then grabbed Dante’s chair from behind his desk, dragging it over with ease. It was much too big for her, but that didn’t stop her. Neither did Dante, who Sephiroth assumed had made a deal with her to let the child sit in his chair for this one day.

The blonde bombshell in black smiled to herself and rolled her eyes at Patty, sucking a bit of barbeque sauce from the pad of her thumb. “Well, since everyone’s here, I guess that means we can officially call it a party.” Trish glanced between Dante and Patty. “Do you guys want to do games first or presents?”

“Presents!” Patty exclaimed.

“Games,” Dante grumbled, shooting her a glare.

“Games  _ and _ presents! If you win a game, you get to open your present!”

Lady giggled with a full mouth, hiding it with a hand. 

Trish sighed and shook her head. “We were already planning on giving out prizes for the games.”

Dante blinked at them. “How much preparing did you three  _ do _ ?”

“Way more than we reasonably should have,” Trish muttered into her glass of wine, looking away guiltily. 

Patty grinned at him, her legs swinging off the edge of the chair. “I know what  _ all _ the prizes are. And I picked out what games we’re playing! I even got the TV set up with the computer so we can play those phone games!”

“I’ll be damned,” Dante muttered under his breath, impressed. He shrugged. “Then why ask me what we’re doing if the special events coordinator over there,” he jerked his head in Patty’s direction, “already has a program set up?”

“This is your Christmas too, Dante,” Patty answered. “And I’m not going to let you mope and sulk around the way you did last year!”

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at Dante. “Did you have a poor Christmas last year, my dear?”

Dante chuckled lowly and blushed. “Only because you weren’t here.”

“I promise to come every Christmas then, if only to see you smile.”

“Blechk. Get a room,” Patty grumbled.

“That’s rather homophobic of you,” Sephiroth commented at her.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not homophobic. I just don’t want to see grown-ups kiss. Yuck!”

Lady laughed lightly. “She didn’t even let me hang mistletoe anywhere.”

The soldier had noticed a sprig hadn’t been hung anywhere, but didn’t want to ask why. Now he knew. Sephiroth leaned forward to set his glass of wine on the coffee table. “Then we return to our original quandary. Gifts or games first?”

“Games,” Dante repeated his original stance firmly.

Patty sighed and groaned and growled all in the same exasperated exhale. “ _ Fine _ ,” she relented. “Games first.” She hopped out of her chair, and Sephiroth started to follow. “Nope! You stay there!”

He blinked at her, surprised at her command. “Excuse me?”

“Dante’s happy when you’re close, so you stay there!”

“But don’t you…”

“Don’t I  _ what _ , Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth sat back in his seat, lifting his hands in defeat. “Nevermind. Do as you will, Miss Patty.”

She nodded at him that she  _ will  _ do as she pleases, giving him a mental middle finger that was as obvious as a neon sign. The soldier, and the other adults, watched in amusement as she rolled over the box TV on its cart, a trail of cables in its wake. As Patty got the wires plugged in and organized, as she got the computer attached to the TV turned on and connected to the low-quality WiFi, as she got the first games started, the four adults got up to pee and grab more food and wine.

Dante caught his boyfriend on Sephiroth’s way out of the bathroom, that strong arm hooking around Sephiroth’s waist as easily as if they were veteran dancers. He purred as Dante pulled him near and kissed him once more, the soldier almost melting in Dante’s arms. 

“You’re getting better at this,” Sephiroth murmured against his lover’s lips.

“I think I’m starting to warm up to it,” Dante agreed, catching Sephiroth’s dangling tie between his fingers. “Why do you have this on if you’re not going to wear it right?”

“Most likely for the same reason you are.”

The devil hunter squinted at him.

Sephiroth leaned near enough to whisper in his ear, holding the other man’s firm body against his own. He felt Dante stiffen against him as he cupped the hunter’s rear and squeezed. “To  _ use _ later, when we’re all alone in your room. I remember what sort of bed you have, Dante. Between the metal bars of the headboard, my tie, and yours, you won’t be able to squirm away from me.”

“Oh yeah?” Dante asked, his breath unsteady. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

He growled in his chest, squeezing again. “It’s a promise,  _ boy _ .”

Dante pulled away enough to meet Sephiroth’s gaze with his own. For a brief moment, those pretty sky blue eyes turned as red as blood. The devil hunter grinned. “I’m looking forward to it.”

It took everything in Sephiroth not to drag Dante up to his room at that very moment and make him swallow those words. However, he was forced to satisfy himself with the feeling of Dante’s body in his arms and his kiss on his lips for the rest of the evening. 

The party games were comical and quickly killed time, distracting Sephiroth briefly from his darker desires with trivia and fibs. He did so well at discerning lies from truth in one game that he won a little mason jar filled with hot chocolate powder, mini chocolate chips, mini marshmallows, and mini peppermint pieces wrapped with a bow. After the last game was played and the last prize handed out (a treat bag of lotion, hand sanitizer, and chapstick for Lady), the party moved on to presents. Dante turned his jukebox on and put on an old fashioned Christmas playlist as Patty put away the TV and computer, and Lady and Trish organized the gifts. Sephiroth’s little shopping bag was distributed into the appropriate piles. Gifts for Morrison or Enzo went back under the tree, and Sephiroth didn’t have to count boxes to see who had the most presents. Patty seemed to have made off with this Christmas like a bandit, though by the size and shape of many of her boxes, Sephiroth suspected that the girls had bought her clothes.

They took turns opening presents. Being the guest of the party, Sephiroth was the beginning of the rotation, with turns going clockwise. He knew one of the two gifts was those silly novelty socks, and those were the first gift he opened. “Thank you, darling,” he told Dante with genuine appreciation, kissing him softly in thanks. As Dante unwrapped a gift from Trish, Sephiroth fidgeted with his second gift. It wasn’t a very big box; it was about as long as his hand, as wide as his hand, and about two inches thick. He gave it a quick shake and heard the rattle of solid objects jostling together. 

By the time it was his turn again, Sephiroth was having difficulty containing his curiosity. He was careful in removing the wrapping paper, not wanting to accidentally damage the gift itself. His fears were unfounded, as he peeled the paper away from the bamboo box. It was a plain and simple box, decorated only by a black Japanese maker’s mark. He opened it and was greeted with the flat surface of a whetstone, worn from some use but not enough to warrant being discarded. Underneath that was the rest of the sharpening and cleaning kit; a cloth that smelled of oil and polish, a bottle each of the oil and polish itself, and even a little talc ball.

He looked up and met Dante’s smile as the devil hunter leaned near him. “It used to be Vergil’s,” Dante explained quietly. “I found it going through my desk.” He shook his head. “I use a different kind for my blades, but I didn’t want it going to waste, you know? I figured since Yamato and Masamune are the same family of sword, you’d get more use out of it than me. And it keeps me from getting all misty-eyed every time I find it.”

Sephiroth chuckled lowly and pulled his boyfriend into a gentle kiss. “Thank you. It’s fantastic.”

“You’re welcome.” 

As Dante and Sephiroth sat snuggled close together on the couch, time seemed to slow down to a peaceful crawl. Normally Sephiroth would have felt restless and uneasy with the passage of time dragging on and on, but the world and its threats no longer seemed to exist beyond the decorated shop windows. His eyes wandered to that outside world and watched floppy snowflakes fall like goosefeathers, sparkling copper in the orange glow of the streetlights. 

The party wound down, and several presents were left under the tree to be unwrapped later on Christmas morning. Trish and Lady put away the leftover food as Patty yawned widely, mumbling incoherently about her fudge and wearing her new flannel pajamas to bed. Sephiroth assisted his boyfriend in gathering up the strewn wrapping paper to throw in a trash bag that doubled in size. As Lady and Trish grabbed their coats, Patty put on one of her own and grabbed a backpack that was almost as big as her. Sephiroth tried not to feel hopeful as he went to the door to bid the ladies good evening.

“You don’t stay here?” Sephiroth asked Patty in interest as she hugged a tupperware container full of fudge to her chest.

“No, I live here too,” she told him bluntly. “My room’s next to Dante’s. Trish and Lady, though...They said that tonight’s the first time that you and Dante have had a chance to be together in a really really long time. Lady says that Dante’s loud and that I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Which is weird, because  _ normally _ he doesn’t snore. I mean, sometimes he whimpers and cries, but that’s only because he has that same bad dream he always does, and usually I can sleep through that just fine. So I really don’t -”

“Say good night to Sephiroth, sweetie!” Trish said quickly, grabbing Patty by the shoulders and gently guiding her towards the door before the child could say something inappropriate.

“Good night!” Patty called over her shoulder as Lady ushered her through the door.

Sephiroth chuckled lowly to himself as he closed and locked the door behind them. Dante went around the shop, unplugging all the lights. He said a quiet prayer over the candle in the window before snuffing it with his bare fingers. The soldier unbuttoned the top button of his blouse, loosening his collar as Dante stood up straight and met his eyes. He didn’t resist or push Dante away as the devil hunter saunted to him and lifted his arms to rest on Sephiroth’s shoulders. The soldier let his hands fall naturally to Dante’s waist, feeling and appreciating that little dip between torso and hip. His thumbs hooked into the belt loops of Dante’s pants, keeping their hips close to one another.

“I didn’t think you’d be ready to go this far so soon,” Sephiroth purred against Dante’s lips.

“I didn’t think I would be either, but here we are,” Dante whispered in return, his hands sliding over Sephiroth’s shoulders and chest. 

“Patty said that it was the girls’ idea to have her spend the night with them. Now I’m not so sure. Was this plan yours all along?”

“Maybe.”

“Do you really want me as your boyfriend, Dante? Or is this just for Christmas?”

“Just for Christmas, I swear to god.”

“By the end of the night, my dear, you’ll be swearing to me.”

“Fuck me like you fight me, Sephiroth.”

“With pleasure.”


	6. Merry Cumsmas

They left a trail of clothes, all the way from the front door to the shop to Dante’s bed. Every step of the way was a fumbling of fingers and bumping of hands as they undressed each other, kissing and biting with every breath. At the foot of the stairs, Sephiroth had Dante pinned to the wall, the devil hunter gasping and sighing as Sephiroth kissed and bit along his neck and humping between Dante’s thighs. Dante had whined when Sephiroth let him go so they could ascend the staircase, squeaking as a swift, firm spank sent him upwards. Sephiroth smirked to himself as he followed behind, that delicious bubble butt right in front of his face. At the top of the stairs, Dante was against the wall again briefly, pinned back by a fierce kiss as Sephiroth removed his shirt and threw it down to be collected later. 

He guided Dante to the bed, pushing the half-demon to sit on the edge. That didn’t stop Dante from pulling Sephiroth down with him, too into their nth make-out session to be willing to let go. Sephiroth had to kiss down Dante’s jaw and neck to wiggle out of the hunter’s hold; he had to pin back Dante’s wrists to kiss down his chest and stomach. As he got to the open waistband of Dante’s dress pants, Sephiroth let him go to curl his fingers around the hem of pants and boxers. Dante’s fingers tangled in the soldier’s long silver hair, moaning softly as Sephiroth pulled down those last remaining pieces of cloth that separated them from their pleasures. As his pants were pulled off, Dante closed his legs in a moment of sudden shyness.

Sephiroth smirked down at him, rubbing his knees affectionately with warm palms. Dante’s eyes were red with want, that demon within him clawing at his skin and wanting to be  _ free _ . The soldier could feel it, his own power resonating with Dante’s like sensual music. They fed off of each other and  _ hungered _ for one another, only making the desire intensify with every heartbeat and breath. Those ruby red eyes followed him as Sephiroth circled the bed like a shark, going to Dante’s nightstand. He didn’t have to be told where to find the lube and condoms, tossing both onto the bed to land beside Dante’s hips. When Sephiroth returned to the end of the bed once more, he only needed a gentle nudge to part Dante’s legs, revealing that sweet gateway to sinful bliss. The soldier didn’t hesitate to kneel between Dante’s legs and take him into his mouth, making Dante sing in delight.

Each gasped groan and singing moan sent shivers down Sephiroth’s spine. How long had it been since he’d had a lover? How long had it been since he’d made another man make those same sounds, sing that same lustful song of want and  _ need _ ? How long had it been since Dante had lain with another man himself? There was a lover, a partner long ago, that had been taboo to speak of, Sephiroth knew. But since then? Sephiroth didn’t doubt that Dante had gone celibate in the mourning of his brother. And as for the soldier, his last lover had been a beautiful blonde that still haunted his dreams and genes, whose name still lingered on his tongue on late, lonely nights. Maybe now, both of them could let go of their painful pasts. Maybe now, those wounds would close and heal, leaving only scars to be kissed in the warmth of mutual embrace.

Sephiroth was ready to move on. But was Dante? The soldier wetted his fingers with lube as he sucked and stroked, kissed and licked that burning length. He only needed to ask, and Dante’s body was more honest than his words. Sephiroth pulled his lips away to quirk an eyebrow at Dante as he pressed a finger to that tight entrance.

“You’ve prepared yourself already.”

Dante shakily nodded. “Y-yeah…” 

“You must really want me, to go to all this length to have me.”

“I want you, Seph...I want you  _ bad. _ ”

As well as Dante  _ thought _ he prepared himself, Sephiroth needed to be sure the devil could take him. Dante writhed sweetly as the soldier fingered him, scissoring him and opening him, exploring that delicious body in search of that spot that would take Dante to the edge of reason. Dante’s voice rose in pitch as Sephiroth’s fingers found it. The soldier chuckled to himself, letting Dante recover for a moment.

“How badly do you need me, sweet demon?”

“I need you so much…”

“Tell me what you want, Dante.” 

The hunter grinned weakly at him. “You know what I want, Sephy.”

His fingers pressed deeper, punishing his disobedient bottom with a wave of pure ecstasy. “I want to hear you say it. Now, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Dante whined. “I want you to fuck me so hard that...that I can’t walk for a week. I want you to fuck me into the bed so hard that all I’ll be able to think about is your dick in me.”

Sephiroth chuckled lowly as he pulled his fingers away to grab the box of condoms, tearing off one to sheath himself with. He left the rest of the packets out, knowing without a doubt that they’d be used eventually. His hands gave Dante’s thighs a loving stroke.

“Good boy.”


	7. The 25th

It had been so long since the last time Sephiroth woke up in the same bed as another man that he forgot how good it felt. The soldier was awake before dawn out of habit, and the first thing he saw as his Mako-enhanced eyes pierced the dim light of the bedroom was Dante’s sleeping face. Sephiroth smiled to himself, slowly lifting a hand to brush Dante’s bangs from his eyes. They had been battle buddies long enough for Sephiroth to know that Dante didn’t normally sleep well. Patty hadn’t been lying about that bloody reoccurring nightmare, but it seemed that there was a cure.

_ Fucking him to exhaustion, _ Sephiroth thought as he sat up on an arm to admire last night’s handiwork. He gently lifted the edge of the blanket to peel it away from Dante’s back and sides. The half-blood healed quickly, but the marks hadn’t faded yet. There were patches of red and pink peppered over Dante’s shoulders, neck, and back, left behind by Sephiroth’s hungry mouth. Dante hadn’t complained, but he might when he got a good look in the mirror when he took his shower later. Sephiroth replaced the blanket around Dante, tucking it in under his arm to keep the devil hunter warm.

As much as he didn’t want to, Sephiroth needed to get up.

Christmas, after all, was over.

He lifted his own corner of the blankets and slid out as slowly and carefully as he could, trying his best to let sleeping devils lie. However, Sephiroth stopped short of standing as he felt a yank on his hair. Looking down, he saw his silver hair tangled in Dante’s fingers and an open blue eye looking up at him.

The glitter of sadness in that blue eye was like a dagger to Sephiroth’s heart. 

“Leaving so soon?” Dante asked, sounding more pained than he probably meant to.

Sephiroth sat down on the edge of the bed once more, looking down at his lover. He nodded, unable to look at him for long without feeling guilt. “Yes,” he whispered. “I figured I’d leave before the girls arrived with Patty. I have no doubt that the child is jumping on their bed as we speak, declaring the obvious that it is Christmas morning.”

“Oh…” Dante’s hand tightened into a fist around that lock of hair, rubbing it with his thumb against his knuckle. “So...this is it then.”

“Yes. Our agreement  _ was _ just for Christmas.”

Dante let go of Sephiroth’s hair and rolled onto his side away from the soldier. As much as Sephiroth wanted to lean over him and kiss him, as much as he wanted to whisper sweet words in his ear, the soldier did neither. A kiss would only hurt more. A word would only be lies. Sephiroth got out of bed and gathered his strewn clothes, putting them on as he found them. He hesitated in the door.

“Until we meet again, sweet devil.”

“Whatever.”

He closed the door behind him. He didn’t want to hear Dante’s sadness or remorse. He didn’t want to see the guilt or shame. He didn’t want to regret any moment of their past together. 

The shop was eerily quiet as Sephiroth descended the stairs, picking up the pieces from the night before. He could feel the eyes of every trophy and weapon on him as he finished getting dressed. The soldier ran his fingers over Dante’s desk, taking the time to finally see it and the life that Dante had made for himself. Dante had fought for his freedom from the Hellhouse, from the life of a mercenary. Sephiroth picked up the portrait of Eva, just so that she too could judge him. He ran reverent fingers over that cut glove, stained with blood and tears. 

And he felt himself wishing.

Wishing that he would be immortalized on that desk.

Wishing that he didn’t have to leave.

Wishing that he could be a permanent part of Dante’s life.

It  _ could _ work, Sephiroth told himself. Whether that was the truth or a beautiful lie, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he wanted it so much that he could taste it and describe its flavor.

His wing unfurled without thought or effort, and the pinch of plucking a feather hurt much less than that look Dante had given him when he tried to leave. Sephiroth found a silver Sharpie in Dante’s desk and wrote on the black feather a simple message, two words that could save or kill him.

“Call me.”


	8. Happy Holidays

Tuesday, December 25th, 2018

(D) (so…) 11:41 AM

11:42 AM (So?) (S)

(D) (wat r u doin 4 New Years?) 11:46 AM

 

/The End


End file.
